Brand New Love Song
by Kaliedo-Star
Summary: Weyer is fed up with Agrippa's supposed cheating. And decides to leave for good. Has he made the right decision? (This is a fast pace, modern drabble.)


Brand New Love Song

"I cannot believe you would treat me like this!" Weyer screamed. All this started with a misunderstanding. He thought Agrippa would be loyal with him. But he saw him out with a girl earlier in the day. He couldn't wait to blow up at him as he returned home. He saw him with her at lunch and everything. Of course, it's always like the Dutchman to jump to conclusions.

"Johann, please..! Let me explain...! It is all a misunderstanding!" Agrippa pleaded.

"No, Heinrich! I will not stand for your 'misunderstanding'! You have betrayed me! If you have told me you were in love with that girl you were with, then I would not be so infuriated!"

"No, Johann! It is not what you think! Please, listen to me!"

"No! I have had it! If that is how it is going to be, you just turning your back on me like that, then so be it!" He left the room to another. Getting out a suitcase and starting to pack his clothes and useful items. He wasn't even packing at least an orb. He wanted to leave behind everything that reminded him of his past. Especially with Agrippa. He was so angry and jealous, he packed a picture of himself and Agrippa without even thinking about it. He thought he wouldn't pack something like that. But one of these days, he will find it and regret his decision.

Of course, Agrippa scampered after him. Hoping to stop him, but when Weyer is mad like this, and has made up his mind, there is no turning back. Unless he has made a terrible mistake. Which he already has. Agrippa's voice was watery when he spoke now. His eyes glimmering with tears.

"Please, Johann! You have it all wrong! That girl I was with, it is not what you think, honest!"

Once Weyer was done packing, he closed the suit case shut.

"I do not care! You have betrayed me! And I will not stand for it!" He reached for the front door. Placing a hand on the doorknob, "Consider this, Heinrich! I may never want to see you again after this...!"

"Y-you cannot mean that, can you...?"

"I do mean it! I hope your life is happy... with that girl, and without me..." And with that, he opened the door, leaving the house, seeing Agrippa's face one last time. Wet with tears, silently pleading him not to go. But he closed the door behind him. Leaving Agrippa alone. The German Occultist, of course fell to his knees sobbing. Why would Weyer make a stupid mistake like this? He wasn't in love with that girl at all. He was only discussing something important with her.

As Weyer went down the street from their house, now about to be just Agrippa's, he turned back. Looking at it for a last time. Was it the right decision? Leaving Agrippa like this? He loved Agrippa dearly. He never wanted to leave his side. But after seeing Agrippa with someone else, it made him jealous. He is clouded so much with jealousy, that he had to make a conclusion Agrippa was in love with someone else. He felt horrible that Agrippa was heartbroken of him leaving. But he had no choice. If Agrippa was going to be happier with someone else, then so be it.

He then traveled at least 50 miles away with the money he had on him. He gotten a job at a local library, gotten a small apartment of his own and lived alone. Some knew him and went to talk to him. Since he was famous along with Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa. Weyer liked the life he had, despite him missing his beloved Agrippa. But he still hoped that his "love" was happier with that girl he saw with him. Though, not everything is always perfect. Some also had ridiculed him. Just for being with his teacher. Taunting him of his sexuality. But he didn't mind. He wasn't with Agrippa anymore. What did that matter?

About 10 months after he left, he walked home from work. Three thug teenagers, who seemed stronger than him, were walking the opposite direction of where he was going. About to pass him. He had to pay them no mind. Although, he was deep in his thoughts. Still thinking of Agrippa. He bumped into the strongest and tallest thug by accident.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, punk!" He said in a gruff tone.

Weyer merely said nothing and went on his way. But that teenager had pulled the Dutchman towards him by the shoulder and pulling his collar of his shirt. His face close to Weyer's. Angry that he wasn't paying attention when he was talking.

"I was talking to you!"

"Like I care. Just let me go, and we will go on with our evening. Danke."

"Oh, that's it!" The teenager clenched his fist tight, and punched him square in the face. Weyer fell with a thud, his nose suddenly bleeding and having a black eye. The tallest teenager then started walking away with his two other friends. He turned back to Weyer to talk to him before they really leave.

"The next time we meet, I will be sure to beat the living hell outta you..." And they soon left.

Weyer wiped the blood from his face, and rubbed his black eye a little. He would be sure to take care of all this once he had gotten home. Somehow, he still couldn't think that his little apartment was home. He truly missed Agrippa and his real home. 50 miles away.

He went home, looked through his suitcase and seen a picture of him and Agrippa there. He didn't remember packing that. Then again, he was angered and clouded with jealousy when he packed his suitcase. His eyes had gotten watery. Missing his precious teacher. How could he be replaced like that? He was the only one who understood him. And was his only friend for a very long time. He placed the photo back into his suitcase and closed it shut once again. It was painful thinking about the past. He hoped he can move on, and that Agrippa was still happy with that girl.

Agrippa, in the meantime, had tried to look for Weyer. It has been a year now. Will he ever come back? He missed him dearly. Even the woman he was with, that Weyer thought was his "new lover", was helping him look. She went up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should move on... This is making us worry about you... Even Daniel is worried..." She said in a comforting tone.

Agrippa turned to her, "I cannot stop, Canterella... I have to find Johann... I have to explain to him that you aren't my 'new lover'... I was only discussing with you..."

"But it has only been a year... Don't you think it's time to move on...? Weyer's possibly forgotten about you by now..."

Agrippa cringed when she said that, "He would never forget me! We have been friends and lovers for years... There is no way he would ever forget me..." Tears spilled from his eyes. He really wanted to find Weyer. But they looked within the nearest areas of town. They never looked on the other side, where Weyer actually is.

"We just have to find him...! We have to..."

"If you're sure..." Canterella said. "We will continue to search..."

Unfortunately, another year has gone by. Weyer was nowhere to be seen. Agrippa started to despair. So he decided to travel to the other side of town to find him.

Meanwhile, Weyer was actually leaving to go back to Agrippa. To find him and tell him how sorry he was. He traveled to the heart of the city. He dearly missed Agrippa. He thought about what he had said this past year. He couldn't believe he had made this mistake of leaving him... He then started crying softly.

"I'm sorry, Heinrich...! I just want to be with you again...!"

He wiped his tears quickly, just so no one can look at him as he walked. He started walking along a bridge. Where cars passed by, as he walked along the side walk it had. He stopped and placed his suitcase down, looking over the bridge. Seeing the street below him. It was December, so winter was starting. It starting lightly snowing. Oh how he wished he would watch the snow with Agrippa right now. But then, he saw someone with ginger red hair, walking down the street he looked over. Was that... Agrippa!? It looked like he was heading towards the train station right under the bridge. He grabbed his suitcase and rushed to that person. Hoping it was his beloved teacher he hasn't seen in two years.

Meanwhile, Agrippa had looked around the heart of the city, and he hasn't seen his beloved student anywhere. Time to look for the next ten miles from here. As the train arrived five minutes later, Weyer had finally caught up to him. It was Agrippa! He knows that hair style of his teacher's anywhere! He ran towards him and dropped his suitcase in the station.

"Heinrich!"

Agrippa recognized that voice. It was Weyer! He turned around and sees his student rushing towards him. Weyer then embraced him never wanting to let go.

"Johann!" He hugged him back. Giving him kisses to console his beloved student.

"I'm sorry...! I will not not misunderstand anything again, I promise...!" He cried. Nuzzling into his shoulder and sobbing.

"Oh, Johann... Please do not cry... I forgive you~."

He looked up with glassy, teary eyes, "Y-you do...?"

"Of course I do, silly boy~." Agrippa said, "I have been searching for you ever since you left..."

"Y-you have...? W-what happened while I was gone...?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Well... I was heartbroken when you left... I really wanted to explain when you would not let me. That woman I was with, she was not a lover. You will always be the one I love, Johann~."

Weyer was happy to hear that. He couldn't be any happier.

"Then... who was that woman you were with...?"

Agrippa softly chuckled, "She was only a friend~. Besides, I was discussing with her about something I should do if we were to ever marry."

"Y-you wanted to marry me...?"

"Of course, Johann~." He brought out a ring box from his pocket. He opened it and revealed a ring. Of course, it had no diamonds or anything on it. It was all silver.

"Take it, liebe...~"

Weyer did so take the ring out and inspected it. It was a beautiful ring, indeed. But on the inside of the ring, there was something etched in there. It had said, "Ich Libe dich immer, Johann". Translation being "I love you forever, Johann" in German. Weyer was so moved. He was so speechless.

"Heinrich... You are always so special to me... I cannot believe I was blinded with Jealousy..."

Agrippa stroked Weyer's blonde locks and cheek, "Do not worry. liebe~. I always will love you for who you are~. Never forget that." He smiled at him, giving a sweet smile. Weyer loved that smile more than anything else in the world. Other than to tell Agrippa how much he loved him everyday of his life. He leaned in slowly and kissed him. Agrippa sweetly kissing back, as the train Agrippa was about to board, left.

Weyer broke the kiss after a while. Kissing Agrippa's forehead.

"I love you... so much..."

"I love you, too, Johann~." He slung his arm around his student's shoulders, "How about we go on home~?"

Weyer slung his own arm around Agrippa lovingly, as they walked to the opposite side of the station, about to take the train back to their real home.

"I would love that... very much...~" This was the happiest Weyer had felt in the past two years. He took his suitcase and sat down on a bench. Cuddling close. Especially since it was snowing, and it was bitter cold. Weyer quit that job he had at the library before he left to find Agrippa. He was glad he had. Otherwise, if he hadn't, he would have given up and gone back to that wretched job. Besides, he was beaten another time months earlier than this by those thugs before. Thankfully, he'll never see them again, he hoped. He just wanted to keep Agrippa close. He would never leave his teacher again. And he would listen to him from now on.

"Does this mean we're engaged now...?" Weyer asked softly.

"Indeed, it does, Johann~."

"Then... I cannot wait to marry you..." He snuggled close to his lover, as the train arrived and they went home. With happy thoughts in their minds. Happiness swelling their hearts. Being together again. After a huge misunderstanding. If only Weyer wasn't so jealous. But things were alright now. As they should be.


End file.
